De tout mon moi
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "...Sammy se moque de moi." Castiel se tourna vers Sam brusquement, ses sourcils froncés, ses prunelles rétrécies avec intensité. "Sammy ne se *moque pas* de toi." Dean s'est fait ensorceler. Oups? - Destiel, Dean et Sam.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je t'aime de tout mon moi".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round de l'année. Du fluuuff, en espérant que ce ne soit pas "trop", comme d'habitude. :)

**Note 2: **J'ai vraiment un faible pour les fics Destiel incluant Sam. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**De tout mon moi**

La situation était tordante.

- Sam. S'il te plaît...

- Désolé, désolé!

Ils poursuivaient des sorcières, et Dean s'était fait envoûter. Même pas le temps de pousser son juron favori ("SON OF A-") et, pouf! Flash de lumière, et le Dean qui s'était trouvé devant eux nageait soudain dans ses vêtements.

Parce que le Dean qui s'était trouvé devant eux avait soudain cinq ans.

Sam observa de nouveau son grand frère (enfin, "grand _petit_ frère", il pourrait dire). Il en profitait, car bientôt Dean retrouverait son apparence normale.

Il avait fallu une semaine entière pour récolter tous les ingrédients de l'antidote. L'une des fleurs le composant n'éclosait qu'à la pleine lune; c'était ce qui avait pris le plus de temps. Ils avaient eu de la chance, vraiment, qu'une situation pareille se produisît la semaine même qui leur permettrait de recueillir la fleur.

...Enfin, non. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance. Pour être honnête, Sam aurait pu supporter une semaine de plus de devoir aider son frère à prendre son bain. Dean n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, et le voir ainsi? Pouvoir le faire rire, pouvoir le laisser jouer, ou jouer avec lui? C'était inestimable.

De plus... Dean avec une honnêteté d'enfant était tout bonnement _hilarant_.

- ...Sammy se moque de moi.

Castiel se tourna vers Sam brusquement, ses sourcils froncés, ses prunelles rétrécies avec intensité.

- Sammy ne se _moque pas _de toi.

Sam toussa pour camoufler le reste de son rire, présentant ses mains à Castiel en signe d'apaisement.

- Je ne me moque pas, je ne me moque pas.

Les yeux de Castiel se rétrécirent encore avec suspicion, à un point tel que Sam se demanda si l'ange pouvait toujours y voir. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Dean sans un mot de plus.

C'était quelque chose, cela aussi. Castiel s'était toujours montré protecteur envers Dean, mais depuis ce sort, son instinct de protection avait été multiplié par dix au moins; si auparavant il semblait toujours proche physiquement de Dean, là, il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Littéralement.

...Bon sang, dans la rue, il lui _donnait la main_.

Ce qui aidait, c'était que Dean, bien que conservant ses souvenirs, réagissait véritablement comme un enfant : il parlait comme un enfant, raisonnait comme un enfant. Son cerveau fonctionnait comme celui d'un enfant.

Dans le bain, il n'avait pas été embarrassé. Du tout. A un moment, il s'était échappé des bras de Castiel en courant nu comme un ver dans tout le bunker, laissant des traces d'eau partout. Une fois rattrapé, il avait arrosé Sam avec le pommeau de la douche, plaquant ses cheveux contre son front. A chaque fois que Sam avait recraché de l'eau, il avait ri aux éclats. _Ri aux éclats._

Cela avait été _épique_.

Et cela n'avait été que le bain; Dean ne pouvait être gêné du fait que Castiel lui donnait la main, parce que Dean avait été celui qui l'avait réclamée la toute première fois. Quand un chat avait surgi sans prévenir dans la rue, il s'était caché derrière les jambes de l'ange, agrippant son pantalon. Il avait ensuite juré, croix de bois, croix de fer, non, je n'ai pas eu peur, c'est pas vrai.

Il avait regardé Sam avec des yeux brillants, l'observant de haut en bas, admirant ouvertement sa taille, sa bouche ouverte. Quand Sam lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait monter sur ses épaules, il avait hoché la tête sans un mot, presque timide. Sam avait couru partout dans le bunker en portant son grand frère, une joie pure dessinée sur son visage d'enfant. Castiel les avait observés avec le sourire le plus large que Sam ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il avait asséné des vérités comme on _donne des claques_, sans hésitation et sans aucun remords.

- Sammy. Sammy. Fais attention, Sammy? Tu es pudent, hein?

Il s'était précipité vers lui, serrant son petit corps contre lui de toutes ses forces, son visage dans son cou, des larmes plein la voix :

- Je t'aime fort, Sammy. Ok?

Oui. Sam pourrait gérer un Dean de cinq ans une semaine de plus.

- Voilà...

Castiel venait de finir de préparer Dean : il l'avait aidé à revêtir le vêtement de Séléné, déesse grecque de la pleine lune. Mettre le vêtement, boire l'antidote contenant les fleurs de Séléné le jour suivant la pleine lune à minuit... D'après leurs recherches, cela devrait normalement être suffisant pour rompre le sort. Dean devrait se réveiller demain matin à trente-cinq ans.

Sam examina de nouveau son frère : le petit nez, les taches de rousseur partout, les petits cheveux blonds. Les toutes, toutes petites mains.

Et puis, Sam se tourna vers Castiel, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît.

Castiel observait également Dean, un sourire sur son visage tellement léger qu'il semblait ailé. Ses yeux dansaient, et leur _affection_, le bleu des iris accentué par la lumière de la lune venant de la fenêtre, était un coup dans l'estomac, impossible à rater et laissant sans souffle.

Dean baissa ses yeux vers le vêtement. Il grimaça, tout son corps animé par l'émotion. Les clochettes accrochées sur l'habit blanc tintèrent.

- C'est une robe.

Castiel se rapprocha. Il posa un genou à terre, pour se mettre au niveau de Dean, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Il prit le temps d'accrocher son regard, son sourire ne le quittant pas :

- On en a parlé, Dean. C'est nécessaire pour que tu retrouves ton âge.

Dean fit une moue boudeuse, pinçant les lèvres en tremblotant.

- Chuis pas une fille.

Castiel rit. L'ange _rit_, lentement, grave, venant poser sa main sur la joue de Dean dans un geste dont la douceur cloua Sam sur place.

- Je sais...

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent, innocence brillante, verte ourlée d'or. Et puis, ils se rétrécirent avec une détermination soudaine, la petite main venant agripper la manche de Castiel.

- Toi... Je t'aime de tout mon moi. Tu le sais, ça aussi?

Sam rit. Il ne pouvait que rire, rauque et débordant, sa gorge comprimée par une émotion sans nom. Castiel se tourna aussitôt vers lui, retirant sa main, presque affolé; mais Sam ne fit que lui sourire, large, la compréhension et la reconnaissance pulsant dans ses yeux beiges.

Dean poussa un grognement :

- Sammy se moque.

Sam secoua la tête, regardant toujours Castiel.

- Non...

Il se tourna vers Dean :

- Sammy est heureux.

xx

Le lendemain, quand Dean retrouva son apparence, il se souvenait de tout. Son regard passa de Castiel, à Sam, puis à Castiel, puis il devint rouge pivoine et monta dans sa chambre, prétextant une urgence.

Castiel fixa Sam, ses yeux rétrécis par la même détermination que Dean la veille.

- Je vais lui parler.

Ensuite, Dean ne donna pas la main à Castiel dans la rue; il le fit sous la table, discrètement, pas longtemps, faisant comme si Sam ne remarquerait pas qu'il n'utilisait qu'une main pour manger.

L'émotion, dans la gorge de Sam, explosa. Elle prit le nom de bonheur, et s'installa dans son coeur pour y rester.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
